Finding The Right Bonds Ch 2: Unknown Happiness
by xDrArtsyKinsx
Summary: "Finding The Right Bonds" Ch. 2: Unknown Happiness  Kylie starts her first day at school and meets a boy and his gang of friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Unknown Happiness

"Hey." I heard someone say.

I looked up and the kid was looking at me. I looked around then looked at him.

"Hey." I said not making eye contact.

Now that I was closer, I could tell that he had a slightly crooked jaw. He was definitely different from everyone else. He reached out a big hand.

"I'm Jason."

I looked at his hand for a second then grabbed it gently.

"Kyle." I said in an unsure voice.

His hand was strong and warm. I kept my eyes on him in an alert manor. He looked at me then furrowed his brow as he looked at my feet. He reached out a hand and pointed at my shoes.

"Nice kicks." he said with a crooked smile. I stuck my foot out from under the desk.

"Thanks." I said.

Jason smiled and turned around. "This is the gang." He said.

As soon as gang escaped his lips, a group of kids turned around and gathered. I raised my eyebrows as they looked at me.

"...Hi." I said.

Jason started going through the people. The first guy up was a taller, more muscular guy. He had short brown hair and a big, white smile.

"That's Dante." His bright blue eyes grew when his smile did. He stuck out a big, tan hand.

"Hey!" He said shaking mine firmly.

The next was a short brunette girl. Her big brown eyes looked at me with dazzlement. She waved a small slender hand at me.

"I'm Rae!" She said with a high pitched voice.

After I nodded at her, a guy with short, really curly hair put his right hand on her shoulder as his left hand held a guitar. The one thing I couldn't take my eyes off of was his eye brows. They were so big and bushy.

"Sup? I'm Adam." A smile tugged at my lips and his eye brows bounced up and down.

I looked to the right and saw a pretty brunette with light green eyes. She smiled and her nose crinkled.

"Hi. I'm Elle." When she spoke he ran a hair through her thick hair and flipped her bangs around. She was definitely the prettiest out of all of them. When I smiled a brunette guy put his hands on Elle's hips.

"Wassup? I'm Parker." Elle giggled and put her hands over his. I could tell that they were in love.

The next girl caught me off guard by jumping in front of me, her brown hair flopping up and down, and smiling big. I threw my head back in surprise then steadied myself. Jason laughed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. That's just Lacey, my little sister." She automatically stopped bouncing and stared at him with a surprised face.

"JUST Lacey?" She said putting her hands on her hips and pouting her lip. She "humphed" then grabbed my hands.

"Don't worry! We're gonna be best of friends." I giggled then squeezed her hands. "Ok." I said with a smile.

Then another girl came over with wild brown hair and light green eyes. She put an arm around Lacey and smiled.

"I'm Tabbi. Like the cat." She spoke with a slight lisp but that's what made her that much more unique. Lacey came over and wrapped her arms around my waist and a blonde guy wrapped his arms around Tabbi's waist. I looked up as i patted Lacey on the head. He smiled and reached out a hand.

"Hey. I'm Ben." I reached out my hand and gripped it.

"Hey." I heard myself say. I sounded comfortable. I've never been this way before. I've never met these people and yet I feel more in place than I ever had. Tabbi smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I smiled then looked to the right.

A taller brunette guy stepped through the group and put an arm around Dante and the other around Jason.

"Hey! I'm Nate." Before I could say hi, another brunette guy popped up from under his arms and grinned.

"Hey! I'm Dan and I'm way cooler than this guy!" He said pointing up at Nate. Nate slammed a hand down on Dan's head. Dan buckled at the knees and ended up in the floor. Everyone including me started laughing. Nate looked up at me and said

"Don't mind my little brother. He's always trying to impress girls."

"AM NOT!" protested Dan whilst resisting Nate's pushing hand.

As Dan struggled to get up, a tall slender girl put her hands around Nate's wrist.

"Come now, sugar pie! Be nice to your litte brother!"

The brunette girl had a heavy southern accent. Nate sighed and let Dan go. He put his arm around her neck and pulled her close to kiss her on the side of the head.

"I'm Tasha." She said with a big white smile.

"It's nice to meet you." I said with happiness skipping across my tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unknown Happiness

"Hey." I heard someone say.

I looked up and the kid was looking at me. I looked around then looked at him.

"Hey." I said not making eye contact.

Now that I was closer, I could tell that he had a slightly crooked jaw. He was definitely different from everyone else. He reached out a big hand.

"I'm Jason."

I looked at his hand for a second then grabbed it gently.

"Kyle." I said in an unsure voice.

His hand was strong and warm. I kept my eyes on him in an alert manor. He looked at me then furrowed his brow as he looked at my feet. He reached out a hand and pointed at my shoes.

"Nice kicks." he said with a crooked smile. I stuck my foot out from under the desk.

"Thanks." I said.

Jason smiled and turned around. "This is the gang." He said.

As soon as gang escaped his lips, a group of kids turned around and gathered. I raised my eyebrows as they looked at me.

"...Hi." I said.

Jason started going through the people. The first guy up was a taller, more muscular guy. He had short brown hair and a big, white smile.

"That's Dante." His bright blue eyes grew when his smile did. He stuck out a big, tan hand.

"Hey!" He said shaking mine firmly.

The next was a short brunette girl. Her big brown eyes looked at me with dazzlement. She waved a small slender hand at me.

"I'm Rae!" She said with a high pitched voice.

After I nodded at her, a guy with short, really curly hair put his right hand on her shoulder as his left hand held a guitar. The one thing I couldn't take my eyes off of was his eye brows. They were so big and bushy.

"Sup? I'm Adam." A smile tugged at my lips and his eye brows bounced up and down.

I looked to the right and saw a pretty brunette with light green eyes. She smiled and her nose crinkled.

"Hi. I'm Elle." When she spoke he ran a hair through her thick hair and flipped her bangs around. She was definitely the prettiest out of all of them. When I smiled a brunette guy put his hands on Elle's hips.

"Wassup? I'm Parker." Elle giggled and put her hands over his. I could tell that they were in love.

The next girl caught me off guard by jumping in front of me, her brown hair flopping up and down, and smiling big. I threw my head back in surprise then steadied myself. Jason laughed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. That's just Lacey, my little sister." She automatically stopped bouncing and stared at him with a surprised face.

"JUST Lacey?" She said putting her hands on her hips and pouting her lip. She "humphed" then grabbed my hands.

"Don't worry! We're gonna be best of friends." I giggled then squeezed her hands. "Ok." I said with a smile.

Then another girl came over with wild brown hair and light green eyes. She put an arm around Lacey and smiled.

"I'm Tabbi. Like the cat." She spoke with a slight lisp but that's what made her that much more unique. Lacey came over and wrapped her arms around my waist and a blonde guy wrapped his arms around Tabbi's waist. I looked up as i patted Lacey on the head. He smiled and reached out a hand.

"Hey. I'm Ben." I reached out my hand and gripped it.

"Hey." I heard myself say. I sounded comfortable. I've never been this way before. I've never met these people and yet I feel more in place than I ever had. Tabbi smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I smiled then looked to the right.

A taller brunette guy stepped through the group and put an arm around Dante and the other around Jason.

"Hey! I'm Nate." Before I could say hi, another brunette guy popped up from under his arms and grinned.

"Hey! I'm Dan and I'm way cooler than this guy!" He said pointing up at Nate. Nate slammed a hand down on Dan's head. Dan buckled at the knees and ended up in the floor. Everyone including me started laughing. Nate looked up at me and said

"Don't mind my little brother. He's always trying to impress girls."

"AM NOT!" protested Dan whilst resisting Nate's pushing hand.

As Dan struggled to get up, a tall slender girl put her hands around Nate's wrist.

"Come now, sugar pie! Be nice to your litte brother!"

The brunette girl had a heavy southern accent. Nate sighed and let Dan go. He put his arm around her neck and pulled her close to kiss her on the side of the head.

"I'm Tasha." She said with a big white smile.

"It's nice to meet you." I said with happiness skipping across my tongue.


End file.
